Along with continuous development of user's telecommunication demands, people hope that their demands can be responded to and processed more quickly. Under the conventional LTE (Long Term Evolution) technology, the synchronization signal comprises PSS (Primary Synchronization Signal) and SSS (Secondary Synchronization Signal), both synchronization signals are of a cycle time of 5 ms and sent at subframe-0 and subframe-5, but in different symbols. PBCH (Physical Broadcast Channel) mainly transmits MIB (Master Information Block), in a way of periodical sending with a cycle time of 40 ms, and the MIB is send repeatedly for 4 times every 40 ms. The first time of sending happens in symbols 7, 8, 9, 10 of subframe-0 of a frame whose system frame number is a multiple of 4, the next three frames have their subframes-0 repeat the content sent in the first subframe-0. The content sent in the next 40 ms may be different from the content sent in its previous 40 ms. As for the frequency domain position, PSS/SSS and PBCH are both sent in the central 6 RBs (Resource Blocks), wherein the subcarrier spacing is 15 KHz, every RB has 12 subcarriers, and 6 RBs are 72 subcarriers. This way of transmitting synchronization signals and PBCH is very rigid and singular, which cannot fulfill the flexible and diversified delay requirements in different scenes of future 5G service, particularly, for some service that requires low delay, it especially cannot fulfill the demands. Therefore, it has been proposed to use different kinds of subcarrier spacing to perform service transmission for different service types, so as to fulfill demands of different services. As the service types are different, the subcarrier spacing settings for sending synchronization signals and PBCH during certain time of each carrier are different, so that the time lengths and bandwidths for sending synchronization signals and PBCH are different. Besides, under the circumstance of high-frequency section, the signal decay is relatively severe, which causes the cell coverage area to be relatively small. And in order to expand the coverage area, synchronization signals and PBCH can be sent on the basis of beams. If different beams use different time domain resources for transmission, then, in order to realize time domain synchronization, a terminal must know the exact position of the received beam in the time domain. However, when multiple beams exist, because each beam corresponds to a different position of transmission time in the time domain, the terminal only knows that the beam is in a time range of the time domain when the terminal receives the synchronization signals and PBCH sent on the beam. For example, three beams are used for sending synchronization signals and PBCH, each beam corresponds to a transmittable time position for signal, and three transmittable time positions compose a transmittable time zone, for instance, in the 14 symbols of a 1 ms subframe, the transmittable time zone corresponds to the symbol range of 6-11, each beam occupies two consecutive symbols, i.e., the first beam occupies symbol 6 and symbol 7 for transmission, the second beam occupies symbol 8 and symbol 9 for transmission, and the third beam occupies symbol 10 and symbol 11 for transmission. The sending time positions of the three beams in each base station relative to its own subframe boundary have been predefined, and the mapping table of the time-frequency domain sending position and the subcarrier spacing in relation to the carrier frequency have been predefined, the base station selects corresponding parameters for transmission according to the carrier frequency used by the base station, and the terminal determines the time domain subframe boundary according to the synchronization signals and PBCH detected by the terminal as well as the associated mapping table. When the terminal receives the synchronization signals and PBCH, if different beams are sent in different time domain and different directions, terminals in different locations would detect beams sent at different time, thus, if one terminal does not identify which beam it detects, the terminal will not identify which symbols in the symbol range the detected beam occupies, and will either not identify which relative position can be based on for determining the subframe boundary.